


日久见人心（4）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（4）

日久见人心（四）  
by乔十七

16  
周一工作会议，天勤工作组破天荒地把会议室整理得干干净净、文件分门别类堆放在标有不同的纸箱内堆叠起来，小夏正跟着王嘉尔汇报的进度调整幻灯片播放的页面。辉至的副总裁张严旁边坐着财务总监林在范和法务部的崔荣宰，他端着茶杯低头看着面前的汇报材料。林在范一手托头专注地看着正在汇报的王嘉尔，视线从一双含笑的大眼睛慢慢移到翘起的精致鼻尖、柔软红润的嘴唇、凸起的喉结、熨烫平整、解开领口扣子的细条纹海蓝色衬衫、露在外面的皮带是他衣柜里同品牌系列的其中一条……再往下就被桌子挡住看不到了。  
汇报中途段宜恩匆忙走到会议室外接电话，王嘉尔继续讲解这几周的工作成果，没过多久他走进会议室一脸凝重地走到王嘉尔耳边轻声说了几句，汇报因此中断。  
王嘉尔的脸色一点点沉下去，然后他抓住了段宜恩的手臂转而对会议室内其他人说：“张总、林总监、崔组长，我和段律师临时有非常重要的事情必须赶过去，接下来的内容请我们组的小夏律师为大家汇报，实在抱歉。”  
张严微微点头：“王律师、段律师，你们去忙吧，不懂的地方我们可以等你们回来之后再详谈。”  
“谢谢张总！”王嘉尔蹙眉径直往门口走。  
段宜恩替王嘉尔拿上挂在椅背上的西服外套，然后握紧他微微发颤的手往外走，他们两人的轻声说话被合上的会议室大门阻隔。  
林在范的脸色很难看，坐在他旁边的崔荣宰小声问了一句：“在范，你哪里不舒服吗？”  
林在范强迫自己收回扎在门口的视线：“我没事。”  
   
   
17  
“老郑会没事的吧？”王嘉尔系着安全带坐在副驾驶座上忐忑不安，“好好的怎么突然发病了？”  
“他会没事的。”段宜恩摸摸王嘉尔的后脑勺，然后转动方向盘倒车，“年纪大了，难免容易受天气变化影响。”  
王嘉尔看着窗外发呆，车驶出车库后他突然说：“师兄，老郑现在只有我们两个徒弟在身边了……”  
段宜恩沉默不语，王嘉尔的那句“师兄”对他来说像是在叫一个全然陌生的、与他无关的人。他和王嘉尔在同一个导师指导下念研究生，他早一届毕业。起初王嘉尔总是“师兄师兄”地叫他，到后来彼此心生好感、暧昧试探的时候，王嘉尔就不再叫他“师兄”，而是叫他“宜恩”，再后来两个人走到一起、亲密无间，王嘉尔更会灵活运用撒娇的限度，把“宜恩”两个字念得柔情蜜意，两人和平分手之后，王嘉尔刻意躲开他、做不同领域的项目、即使见面也仅限于微笑、点头。  
在段宜恩执意要求王嘉尔参与辉至这个项目的时候，他就考虑过过被王嘉尔冷漠相待、礼貌疏离、或是今天这样生疏地称呼“师兄”的情形，纵使理性思考千百遍，把所有情况都设想到位、做好心理建设之后，他还是会被自己的情绪打败，一句“师兄”把全部若有似无的希冀打回原形、他所期待发生的事情变得渺茫。  
“师兄？”前方交通信号灯由绿转红，而段宜恩没有刹车的迹象，王嘉尔忍不住提高了声音，“宜恩，红灯！”  
段宜恩仿佛如梦初醒踩下刹车，他扭头看到王嘉尔眼睛里写满担忧。“嗯……”他试图找借口掩饰，“我刚刚在想一些事情……我们……”  
“等老郑脱离危险之后再说吧，我心里一直突突突地快逼疯我了。”王嘉尔转过头捏了捏眉心。  
“好。”  
   
他们的导师郑均是个和蔼的老头子，他的两个子女在国外大学任教，自己因为高血压和心脏病一直待在国内，虽然早已经到了光荣退休的年纪，但他耐不住清闲、一直耕耘在讲台方寸、坚持活跃在教学一线。郑均的老伴年前刚去世，其他得意门生都在天南地北闯荡，身边只有段宜恩、王嘉尔这两个他最最欣赏的关门弟子。说是最最欣赏，一方面因为两人在学术、实务方面颇得郑均真传，有他年青时的影子；另一方面也因为这两个关门弟子更胜亲人，虽然不怎么同时出现，但都轮流抽空上门陪他唠嗑、下棋、晒太阳，但凡他有点头疼脑热什么的，保姆黄阿姨一个电话打过去，他们总能腾出空来带他看医生，比亲人像亲人。  
现在，段宜恩、王嘉尔两人站在手术室外来回踱步，手术中的红灯一直刺眼地亮着。  
林在范在汇报会结束后给王嘉尔发了一条短信，王嘉尔本想看的，手术中的灯忽然暗下，医生和护士推着移动病床从门内出来，他把手机揣进兜里和段宜恩一道走上前问：“医生，我们老郑现在怎么样了？”  
“病人已经脱离生命危险，现在需要进入加护病房观察，等他醒来、病情稳定之后就能转入普通病房了。”  
“好的好的，谢谢医生。”王嘉尔一直向主治医生礼貌道谢。  
   
   
18  
王嘉尔和段宜恩守了整整一个通宵，郑均一直没有醒，早晨保姆黄阿姨买了早点给他们，吃完早饭段宜恩说：“嘉尔，你先回去休息一下吧，这里交给我和黄阿姨好了。”  
“不行，老郑不醒过来我不安心。”段宜恩的照顾王嘉尔不是不领情，只是郑均就像父亲一样指导自己完成学业、踏入律师行业，这一份羁绊让他不能在关键时刻离开。  
“你回去洗个澡休息一下，然后把辉至那边的工作交待一下，不然小夏那里不知道该怎么做了。工作为重，老郑醒了我就给你打电话。”段宜恩把王嘉尔拉起来，“快点，早去早回。”  
“好吧。”王嘉尔叹气妥协。  
   
林在范再见到王嘉尔的时候，王嘉尔还穿着昨天的衣服、一副精神萎靡的样子，平日里闪闪发亮的眼睛也没有了光泽。两人错肩而过的时候，王嘉尔根本没有注意到他，直接拐入会议室里跟组员们交待下一阶段的工作。  
等到再从会议室出来的时候王嘉尔才看到了林在范，他似乎疲倦于做表情，不带什么情绪地向林在范点头后就坐电梯离开了。  
之后连续三天林在范都没有见到王嘉尔，无论是辉至或他们两人各自租的房子王嘉尔都没有再出现过。  
包括之前林在范发的那条短信，整整三天都没有收到回复。  
   
   
19  
王嘉尔之于林在范，一直如同一缕清风捉摸不透、拿捏不住。却总是在意想不到的时候从四面八方侵入他的生活，紧紧地缠绕在一起无法分开。  
这天林在范去到王嘉尔房子发现依旧没有人，他回到自己房子，走到卧室里刚打开灯，就看到王嘉尔穿着他挂在衣橱里的那件深蓝色真丝睡衣、戴着真丝刺绣眼罩半抱着被子睡觉。因为林在范走进卧室换衣服的动静王嘉尔懒洋洋地松开怀里的被子、翻身朝向另一边，又觉得不舒服改成了仰面朝上躺在床上，上半身的睡衣下摆随着翻滚的动作撩起来，露出一截雪白柔软的腰。  
睡得纯真没有一丝防备，让人忍不住想侵犯。  
   
事实上，林在范从来不会放过这种小白兔亲自送到大灰狼家门口的机会。他从床尾爬上床，俯身舔了舔王嘉尔的肚脐然后用牙齿咬住真丝睡衣的下摆一点一点往上带，双手按上粉红色的胸前两点揉捏，然后用舌尖撩拨乳晕再拨弄立起来的乳头。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔没有要醒来的意思，他微微扭动腰想要侧身而睡，被林在范扳回原位继续吮吸乳头，直到两边都又红又肿他还是不舍得告别周公，反而更加懒洋洋地轻哼了几声。  
本来就不想过过手瘾和嘴瘾的林在范听到王嘉尔撒娇似的鼻音就更加来劲了，他把睡得迷糊的小白兔身上的睡裤和内裤剥下来褪至膝盖，然后把人翻个身背朝上半跪着，长臂一伸去拿放在床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂的同时，另一手就伸到王嘉尔身下玩揉起沉甸甸的两个囊袋和半苏醒的前端。  
感受到在手中逐渐抬头的欲望后，林在范倒出润滑剂在手里涂抹到另一手的手指和面对着他发出邀请的蜜穴，他慢慢推入两根手指，一点点把紧密的软肉推开、深入，一边扩张一边试探摸索凸起的敏感点，然后他就看到王嘉尔整个人颤抖了一下。  
“嗯，就算是在睡觉身体还是特别诚实……”林在范又加入一根手指扩张，时不时在敏感点附近徘徊欣赏王嘉尔微微瑟缩的身体反应，等到充分润滑完毕他就握紧王嘉尔的腰挺入自己肿胀发烫已久的利刃长驱直入，柔软温暖的蜜穴在激烈的撞击中发出“嗞咕嗞咕”、越来越响亮的水声。  
被性事刺激的大脑终于从混沌的睡眠中挣扎醒来，王嘉尔刚睁开迷糊的双眼就发现自己一直在无意识地呻吟，快感倾倒而下让他马上变成欲望的囚徒沉迷其中，他勉强用小臂撑在床上承受一次又一次的顶弄，撩到胸前的睡衣皱皱巴巴，殷红的乳尖随着律动摩擦着被子折磨着刚清醒不久的神智末梢，因为膝盖处内裤和睡裤的桎梏，他没办法、也懒于反抗，索性塌腰撅臀迎合林在范的欲望。  
“终于醒了啊？”林在范凑到王嘉尔耳边轻声调笑，“被肏醒的感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯……你这个……流氓……啊……”王嘉尔因为林在范一瞬间抽离带给他的空虚感而红了眼睛，他锤了两下床赌气说，“不好！嗯——”没有预兆的彻底贯穿直接逼出了他的眼泪、静默地陷进了被子里。  
“嘴硬是吧？”林在范按着王嘉尔一次又次地退出、不给心理预期、不按节奏地挺入贯穿，“那就肏到你哭了为止。”  
   
   
20  
要是就这样折腾也就算了，林在范每次都能瞄准王嘉尔身体里的敏感点给予最大的刺激、让他忍不住簌簌落泪。林在范明明听出他呻吟里的哭腔，偏偏就是不肯放过，一定要听到求饶才算报复了他刚刚的嘴硬。  
“呜……混蛋……我要被你……啊……折腾得散……散架了……嗯……”昂扬的前端早就把被子射得一塌糊涂，身体不受控制地颤抖，羞耻万分地大声叫床和无辜的眼泪让王嘉尔幽怨万分，“你发……嗯……什么……神经……”  
林在范从未听过王嘉尔用沙哑而委屈的嗓音跟他说话，骂人的话听上去都变成了娇嗔。他捧了王嘉尔的脸堵上一个结结实实的吻：“我只是把这几天份的做爱一起讨回来罢了。”他再度抽离，然后把王嘉尔翻过来，眼睛红红、身上泛红的小白兔蹬掉堆积在膝盖处的裤子然后缠上他的腰。  
王嘉尔眨了眨眼睛拨落睫毛上的泪水，然后搂住林在范的脖子：“做完你让我睡觉好不好？”  
床上撒娇百试百灵，林在范软下心来：“那好吧。明天休息，白天再慢慢还吧。”话是这么说，床上的大战还在持续，他反复在王嘉尔身体里冲刺，把这几天的欲望和那种抓不住的郁闷全部发泄出来，等到再把王嘉尔肏射之后他才在温暖蜜穴里注入自己滚烫的欲望和火气。  
   
无可否认林在范是个完美的性伴侣，精疲力竭之后还是会体贴地把两人清理干净回到温暖柔软的床里。他吻了吻王嘉尔发青的眼圈，沉稳的呼吸就绕在他的耳边。  
想要问的问题，都放到王嘉尔睡醒之后罢。  
   
   
   
   
 

 


End file.
